


From The Beyond

by ingridmatthews



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before they were Ghostbusters, Abby and Erin were fledgling ghost hunters.  On their first EVP session, it's revealed that the spirits know more than the living.</p>
<p>Written for the Panfandom500 (https://www.imzy.com/panfandom500) challenge: Week 01: A Very Good Place To Start prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Beyond

"It's called a Spiricom." Abby's voice was a cross between a gleeful twelve year old and PT Barnum. "You can communicate with ghosts through it. The plans were given to the inventor by a dead guy."

Erin was not impressed. All she saw was a cheap transistor radio. "How did he get the plans for it if he didn't have it to talk to the dead guy in the first place?"

"Shhhh!" Abby waved imperiously for silence. With a flourish, she turned it on and an ungodly loud burst of pure static filled the room. "Gah! Okay ... okay ... let's find a way to turn this down."

Erin refused to take her fingers out of her ears until the noise dissipated, somewhat. "So the dead sound like that TV channel that my uncle with dementia watches?"

"No, no ... you ask questions and words cut through the radio static. It scans hundreds of stations at a time and they use the power of radio wave to communicate. Now, let's ask it something." Abby's eyes shone and she was bouncing excitedly, if uncomfortably, on her crossed legs. "Let's ask it if it's here."

Something about that sounded illogical to Erin, but she decided that one had to start somewhere when it came to the paranormal. For a brief moment she felt ridiculous, but she was with Abby and Abby was so excited and encouraging, it made Erin braver than she usually was. So, she took the plunge. "Hello. Are you here?"

Another burst of static filled the room and Erin grimaced, as Abby listened intently. "Ask it something else," she whispered.

"Shouldn't we confirm that something is here first?"

"Would you answer someone who said "hey, you here" because of course you're here," Abby said, using her usual circular logic. "Ask it something interesting."

Erin tried not to roll her eyes and failed. "Okay. Hey, spirit. Who does Abby have a crush on?"

Abby gaped. "Not _that_ interesting!"

Through the static, a clear disembodied voice answered. "Erin."

Both girl's mouths dropped open. Erin felt a thrilling chill shiver over her flesh. 'Oh my god, it said something. Oh ... my ... god."

Abby nodded, her entire face turned a striking shade of pink. "Uh. Yeah. It did. It knows your name. Not that it was answering your question or anything. Yeah, 'cause that would be stupid. I mean ... "

"Let's try again," Erin interrupted, her heart thrumming with excitement, not paying attention to Abby's obvious discomfort. "What's my name?"

Through the burst of static, the voice came through clear as day. "Erin."

Both of them squealed. "And who does Abby have a crush on?" Erin was giddy, holding Abby's hand so tightly, their fingers turned numb.

The box clicked off, mysteriously. "Ooops," said Abby, with a weak laugh. "Battery's dead. Oh, well."

"Darn," said Erin, but she continued to hold Abby's hand gleefully. "But we heard that, didn't we?"

"We sure did," replied Abby, shyly. "We sure did."


End file.
